


come on home

by adabarbacarisi



Series: fics for friends [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Come Eating, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, M/M, Married Barisi, Praise Kink, Reunion Sex, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Rimming, will write porn as a gift / filth is a love language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adabarbacarisi/pseuds/adabarbacarisi
Summary: Sonny is very happy to have Rafael home.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: fics for friends [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682149
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	come on home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soul_writerr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_writerr/gifts).



> A very happy birthday to Kat!

Sonny adores the sound of his husband's voice: on the phone when Rafael is working out of town and they find themselves talking late into the night, shouting out from the other room about dinner or their dog doing something funny, in the courtroom where he is so masterful, on their wedding day when he said his vows, and here in their bedroom as he ruins him with filthy words and praise at the same time.

Rafael's voice is home to him.

And Rafael is _home_ , here in their bed after too many weeks working across the country. Sonny got the man he loves naked and under him as soon as he could after Rafael walked through the door, the pure want for his husband had been driving him to distraction all day as he waited for Rafael’s flight to land back in New York and for him to get to their apartment.

“Missed your mouth on me,” Rafael says, voice breaking into a low moan as Sonny tightens his hold on Rafael’s hips and licks into him again. Sonny works into the heat of him with his wickedly talented tongue, getting as deep as he can. The feeling of Rafael’s warm skin under his fingertips, the heady taste of him on his tongue, is what Sonny has missed for too long.

“Fuck me, baby please.” Rafael pleads, trying to grind down onto the bed to get some much needed friction on his dick. Sonny’s grip on his ass makes it impossible though, and Rafael is getting desperate now as Sonny has had him like this for a while and teased his whole body before that.

Sonny lifts his head from Rafael’s ass and takes a breath. “Oh, I will be fucking you. Later, and tomorrow too. I want you to come on my tongue first. Can you do that for me, Rafael?”

Rafael drops his head down and whines a little, but nods. “Yeah, I can. Please, I need it.”

Sonny turns his face to bite into the soft skin of Rafael’s ass and then smiles at the surprised gasp that comes from his husband. He gets his lips back to Rafael’s wet hole, feeling his husband relaxing around his tongue again. Then he slides one of his hands down between Rafael’s thighs and cups his heavy balls, thumb pressing behind them firmly. Rafael gets progressively louder from then on, moaning wantonly as Sonny gets him closer and closer to that glorious edge of pleasure.

“Fuck you’re so good. So good to me, Sonny.”

Sonny groans into Rafael’s skin at the praise, feels it spreading warm through his veins. Hearing his husband like this, loving him like this, it’s like nothing else in the entire world. He needs to hear Rafael come, hear him cry out his name and feel him shake under his hands. Sonny moves his hand from Rafael’s balls to his hard and leaking dick, grips him with the pressure that Rafael likes and strokes him fast as he continues to eat him out.

Rafael’s orgasm hits him hard, and he does cry out Sonny’s name over and over again as the pleasure rocks through him. He jerked off when he was away of course, alone and perfunctory in hotel rooms. Nothing compares to this though, to the way Sonny knows his body and loves him so fucking good.

Sonny helps get Rafael over onto his back, avoiding the wetness Rafael has just gotten on the sheets. Sonny just looks down at him for a moment, admiring the gorgeous post orgasm glow his husband has. 

“Thank you, baby.” Rafael sighs, breathless and so happy. He makes grabby hands towards him and Sonny gets his knees onto each side of Rafael’s thick thighs. “Come on me, want to see you mark me up. Missed seeing you come, you’re so hot when you lose control.”

Sonny fists his own cock and groans at how close he is already, Rafael’s beautiful dirty mouth always turns him on a stupid amount. Rafael strokes Sonny’s thigh and watches him with hungry eyes, as Sonny’s stomach muscles tense and he throws his head back as his orgasm crashes through him. Rafael watches as his husband’s come lands on his own stomach and the filthy desire to be covered and possessed by him is sated. Rafael runs his fingers over his own torso and then brings Sonny’s come to his lips, eyes locked with his husband as he tastes him for the first time in weeks. 

Sonny laughs, delighted and exhausted as he falls to the bed beside him. “You kill me.” He pulls Rafael into a kiss, tasting himself on his tongue. “Missed getting you messy, baby.”

They kiss slow and lazy, their bodies relaxing into the familiar warmth and closeness of each other. Sonny places soft kisses along Rafael’s jaw and down his neck, before resting his head on Rafael’s chest. There’s a sound he has missed even more than Rafael’s voice, his heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Filthy but tender, my brand.


End file.
